The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince OST
The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince OST Information *'Title:' 커피프린스 1호점 OST / The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince OST *'Artist:' Various Artists *'Language:' Korean *'Release Date:' 2007-Jul-23 *'Publisher:' Note Music, Neowiz Internet, MBC Track Listing # 랄랄라, It's Love / Rallala, It's Love / La La La, It's Love || by 더 멜로디 / The Melody # White Love Story || by As One # 커피 한잔 어때? / Keopi Hanjan Eottae? / How's the Cup of Coffee? || by 허밍 어반 스테레오 feat. 요조 / Humming Urban Stereo feat. Yozoh # 고고찬 / Go Go Chan || by 티어라이너 feat. 요조 / Tearliner feat. Yozoh # 커피향 설레임 / Keopihyang Seolleim / Coffee Aroma Excitement || by 티어라이너 / Tearliner # For A While || by MNI민재 / MNI Min Jae # Mocha || by 캐스커 / Casker # 바다여행 (최한성 Ver.) / Badayeohaeng (Choi Han Sung Ver.) / Beach Trip (Choi Han Sung Ver.) || by 이선균 / Lee Sun Gyun # 햇살 한 조각 / Haessal Han Jogak / A Ray of Sunlight || by 티어라이너 / Tearliner # Polly || by 더 멜로디 / The Melody # 알콩달콩 / Alkongdalkong / Life || by 티어라이너 / Tearliner # 바다여행 / Badayeohaeng / Beach Trip || by 티어라이너 feat. 한희정 / Tearliner feat. Han Hee Jung # Double Shot || by 캐스커 / Casker # 좋은 기억 / Joheun Gieok / Good Memories || by 티어라이너 / Tearliner # 바람에 살며시 앉다 (바다여행) (Piano Ver. 오수경) / Barame Salmyeoshi Andda (Badayeohaeng) (Piano Ver. Oh Soo Kyung) / Gently Sitting In the Wind (Beach Trip) (Piano Ver. Oh Soo Kyung) The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince OST 2 Information *'Title:' 커피프린스 1호점 OST 2 / The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince OST 2 *'Artist:' Various Artists *'Language:' Korean *'Release Date:' 2007-Sep-12 *'Publisher:' Note Music, Neowiz Internet, MBC Track Listing # Love is Weaken When It Comes Out of Mouth || by 로우엔드프로젝트 / Low-End Project # 유주, 한성 Dialogue - 다시 만난 두 사람, 그리고 베이글 || by 채정안, 이선균 / Chae Jung Ahn, Lee Sun Gyun # Goodbye || by 더 멜로디 / The Melody # May || by 벨 에포크 / Belle Epoque # 다시 (Acoustic Ver.) / Dashi (Acoustic Ver.) / Again (Acoustic Ver.) || by 클라우드 쿠쿠랜드 / Cloud Cuckoo Land # 바랜 고백 / Baraen Gobaek / Washed-Out Confession || by 캐스커 / Casker # Gazer Razer (Studio Live Ver.) || by 티어라이너 / Tearliner # 은찬, 한결 Dialogue - 은찬과 한결의 화해 || by 윤은혜, 공유 / Yoon Eun Hye, Gong Yoo # Make Up || by 어른아이 / Urn i # I'll Be a Virgin, I'll Be a Mountain || by 막시밀리안 헤커 / Maximilian Hecker # 11월 / 11wol / November || by 파니핑크 / Fanny Fink # 은찬 Dialogue - 소리내어 우는 은찬 || by 윤은혜 / Yoon Eun Hye # Raincoat (A Passing Rain Ver.) || by 티어라이너 / Tearliner # 위로 / Wiro / Comfort || by 미스티 블루 / Misty Blue # 한성 Dialogue - 사랑이 아니라, 흔들린 거야 || by 이선균 / Lee Sun Gyun # Alien || by 아르코 / Arco # 한결 Dialogue - 한결의 고백 || by 공유 / Gong Yoo # Sad Thing || by 어른아이 / Urn i # 한결, 은찬 Dialogue - 의형제 맺기로 한 은찬과 한결 || by 윤은혜, 공유 / Yoon Eun Hye, Gong Yoo # 연애를 망친 건... 바로 나란 걸 알았다 || by 로우엔드프로젝트 / Low-End Project # 아이쿠 / Aigoo / Oh My God || by 김창완 / Kim Chang Wan # Coffee Is || by 클라우드 쿠쿠랜드 / Cloud Cuckoo Land # Running || by 도나웨일 / Donawhale # 은찬, 한결 Dialogue - 성장하는 사랑 || by 윤은혜, 공유 / Yoon Eun Hye, Gong Yoo # 좋은 사람 / Joheun Saram / Good Person || by 파니핑크 / Fanny Fink # Wishy-Washy Boy (Guide Ver.) || by 티어라이너 / Tearliner # Last Arpeggios / by 푸른새벽 / Blue Dawn # 한결, 은찬 Dialogue - 사랑의 발견 || by 윤은혜, 공유 / Yoon Eun Hye, Gong Yoo # Balloons & Champagne || by 이페메라 / Ephemera # Novaless || by 티어라이너 / Tearliner # 한결 Dialogue - 고은찬 빨리와라!! 고은찬 보고싶다!! || by 공유 / Gong Yoo # Perfect World || by 아르코 / Arco # Space Island (Moon Ver.) || by 티어라이너 / Tearliner See Also *List of OSTs released in Korea in 2007 Category:KOST